Conventionally, disposable diapers each including a front waist member defining a front waist region, a rear waist member defining a rear waist region and a crotch member extending between the front and rear waist regions and defining a crotch region are known. For example, JP 2006-525858 A (PTL 1) discloses such a diaper in which the front and rear waist members are bonded to the outer surface of the crotch member which includes a patch sheet printed with graphics.